Encuentro Emocionante
by Secreto Otaku 14
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando se conozcan el hibrido lobo Inasa y el hibrido conejo Izuku en el examen de licencia provisional de héroe? ¿Y cuándo Inasa no queriendo que este encuentro sea el ultimo lo invite a una cita? Nuestro conejito está indeciso sobre el apuesta alfa de lobo Inasa.
1. Capitulo I

La vida de Yoarashi Inasa ha sido de lo más apasionada, como usualmente lo describe. Desde niño le llamo la atención el _"espíritu ardiente"_ de los héroes y deseaba ser como ellos, tenía lo necesario para ser un héroe al _"rojo vivo"_, como suele decir. Ya que primero era de las raras las razas de híbridos lobos en Japón y más de los lobos puros que tienden a tener una altura superior al promedio junto con fuerza, agilidad y mucho carisma, ya sean alfas, betas y omegas, los lobos destacarán y atraerán a los demás. Aunque los omegas lobos tienden a practicar el canibalismo cuando están embazados con su pareja, eso deriva que tienden a tener múltiples parejas para asegurar no matar a ninguna de sus parejas para saciar su apetito primitivo. Qué bueno que su madre era una beta y su padre en alfa.

Lo segundo fue que tuvo su presentación mucho antes que los demás. Normalmente desde los 4 años junto con el despertar del quiek se puede hacer una prueba para determinar la categoría del género segundario, pero la presentación o comúnmente conocido como primer celo se da entre los 12 a 15 años. El quirk de Inasa, **_"Torbellino"_**, se presentó sin salta en su 4rto cumpleaños, en medio de la fiesta familiar que celebraba dicho cumpleaños, estaba tan emocionado con su familia que no noto como el viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor del jardín y cuando se ofreció a ayudar a sus mayores a levantar la mesa, no se fijó que hizo un tornado con los vientos del jardín que mando hacia la mesa, el tornado fue lo suficientemente poderoso que volcó la mesa, destruyo toda la vajilla de su casa por accidente.

Su familia se quedó estática por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, por mientras su madre y sus tías revisaban a él y sus primos en busca de alguna herida causada por el volcamiento de la mesa que estaba llena de cosas cerámica, además vasos y pequeñas fuentes de vidrio. Lo bueno era que los que estaban cerca solo tenían unos rasguños superficiales y los demás invitados estaban intactos. Pero Inasa estaba tan asombrado por lo sucedido que se quedó completamente quieto sin darse cuenta de que en su brazo izquierdo giraba una fuerte onda de viento que no lo lastimaba, pero eso alerto a sus padres que se apresuraron a tranquilizar a hijo antes que creara otro tornado o ventarrón que causara destrozos innecesarios.

Cuando la familia estuvo en calma otra vez, le dijeron a Inasa que ese viento violento fue hecho de manera inconsciente por él, eso lo emociono y altero al mismo tiempo. Les pidieron a los niños que se quedaran adentro por mientras los adultos limpiaban, lo bueno era que casi era medio día y tenían tiempo de sobra para limpiar y llevar a Inasa al doctor en la tarde. Por mientras Inasa jugaba con sus primos con algo de cautela para no activar accidentalmente su nuevo poder. Sus primos mayores se rieron de eso, pues uno de sus primitos más gritones y energéticos se movía como tortuga y trataba de ser cuidadoso, algo que Inasa no era.

Cuando los adultos terminaron de limpiar de manera segura el jardín gracias a sus diversos quirk lo hicieron en poco tiempo, así que los parientes de Inasa se despidieron de él y sus padres agradeció la fiesta y deseado le suerte a Inasa en el doctor. Cuando todos se fueron los padres Inasa le ordenaron que les ayudara a ordenar el pequeño caos de la sala de estar que se había formado jugando con sus primos, el obedeció con calma y de manera precavida ayudo a sus padres. Sus padres también les divirtió la actitud cuidadosa de su hijo, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que él estaba preocupado por su nuevo poder que era muy poderoso y tenía miedo de se repitiera lo de la mesa. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, la pequeña familia se arregló para salir al doctor y después ir a algún centro comercial a comer algo y comprar una nueva vajilla para la casa.

Cuando llegaron donde el doctor de la familia Yoarashi, le los padres explicaron el incidente de la mesa y de las corrientes de viento que se arremolinaron alrededor del brazo de su hijo. El doctor escucho con atención la explicación y una vez finalizada esta, paso a interrogar a Inasa sobre lo que sintió en esa situación, en que estaba pensando y que movimientos hizo para provocar el pequeño tordo que volcó la mesa. Inasa respondió lo más que pudo las preguntas del doctor. El doctor se llevó a Inasa a otra parte del hospital junto con sus padres para confirmar y calificar el quirk de su paciente.

Estuvieron casi una hora en ese lugar donde los resultados Inasa superaron las expectativas de los doctores y examinadores del lugar. Resulta que quirk de Inasa le permitía controlar y crear vientos desde grandes distancias, crear tornados de diferentes tamaños y niveles de peligrosidad o bien vientos poderosos para levantar escombros de gran tamaño, incluso podía hacer flotar a una persona pequeña. El doctor le dijo que el poder de su hijo incrementaría con el entrenamiento y con los años solo se haría más fuerte y fácil de controlar. También de paso le hizo la prueba del segundo género, que resultó ser que Inasa un Alfa-A, es decir un alfa de alta clase, les dio una rápida advertencia que la presentación de estos alfa suele muy violenta, pero después vuelven a su conducta normal una vez pasado su celo y no vuelven a presentar esa fase primitiva de violencia a menos que suceda algo tan grave que lo desencadene a caer en sus instintos.

Por ahora solo necesitaba un poco de practica y un canalizador de energía, como en deporte al que se juegue al aire libre como el fútbol, basquetbol, fútbol americano o Rudy, por ejemplo; además de entrenar en uno de los múltiples edificios de entrenamiento para quiks elementales para que empieza a mejorar su control con su nuevo quirk, que Inasa llamo **_"Torbellino"_**. El único inconveniente de su quirk, como era de viento, podría hacer que se le taparan las orejas en momentos aleatorios y sufrir de congelamiento en las mismas si no tenía cuidado, así que les recomendó que utilizara unas orejeras especiales o una gorra que las protegiera. Con esa información la familia Yoarashi le agradeció al doctor por su tiempo y se retiraron.

Inasa estaba muy feliz de tener un quirk tan poderoso, así se volvería un verdadero héroe de espíritu al rojo vivo. Sus padres también estaban muy felices por su hijo, aunque eso solo significara que su entusiasmo solo aumentaría por ende también sus gritos, algo que lamentablemente Inasa herero de su abuelo era que tenía la voz naturalmente más alta que las personas promedio, por lo tanto, siempre sonaba que estaba gritando, pero ahora parece que su tono de voz también aumentaría con los años, solo rezaban para que su hijo aprendiera a controlar el volumen de voz con el tiempo. De camino a casa pasaron a un centro comercial, donde la Sra. Yoarashi consiguió dos juegos de vajillas especiales para quirk destructivos, solo por precaución. Comieron en un pequeño restaurante familiar donde ordenaron al simple para ellos y una cajita sorpresa de cumpleaños para Inasa donde venia una figura de su héroe favorito, Endeavor, el héroe de la Llama del Infierno, el héroe con espíritu más ardiente. Cuando llegaron a su casa ya estaba atardeciendo, así que ayudo a sus padres a guardar la nueva vajilla en su lugar correspondiente, hizo sus deberes faltantes, guardo sus obsequios que le dieron esa mañana en su cuarto y finalmente hizo su rutina de limpieza antes de irse a dormir. Al día siguiente su madre lo castigo sin con un mes sin televisión, computadora y videojuegos por destrozar la anterior, se iba a quejar, pero conociendo a su madre solo aumentaría el tiempo de castigo, así que sabiamente decidió guardar silencio sino quería que ella se metiera con sus juguetes.

Inasa empezó ese año a practicar fútbol americano e ir dos o tres veces a la semana a un centro de entramiento para quirks elementales que quedaba a unos 40 minutos de su casa a pie. Su carácter nunca cambio de ser un muchacho de voluntad fuerte y energética que contagiaba a los demás que eran cercanos a él, pero a quienes no lo conocían, pues, lo encontraban extraño que un niño hablara sobre el "espíritu ardiente" de los héroes y como quería ser al "rojo vivo" como ellos. En los próximos años sus padres estaban cada vez más ocupados con sus trabajos, así que lo dejaban a manos de su abuelo omega materno, del que herero su tono de voz. Su abuelo era algo loco pero una buena persona que quería mucho a su nieto menor. Fue él después de todo quien le enseño a Inasa sobre los _"espíritus ardientes"_ de las personas y los héroes con sus batallas _"al rojo vivo"_. Cada vez que se quedaba con su abuelo Nashiro, un hibrido lobo común, este se encargaba de Inasa, le enseñaba modales _(claro, a su manera, es decir, de manera poco convencional)_, además le sacaba provecho al quirk de Inasa para tareas domésticas como secar más rápido la ropa _(si lograba que la ropa no saliera volando obtenía doble ración de postre o un dulce especial de su abuelo, si salía volando debía buscarla el solo y lavarla de manera correcta para tenderla otra vez)_, limpiar el patio cuando se acumulaban las hojas o la nieve, también de vez en cuando limpiaba el techo y hacer de ventilador en épocas de calor o como repelente de mosquitos en las noches de verano o cuando la familia se iban de campamento.

Increíblemente hacer ese tipo de tareas le hizo más fácil lograr el control sobre su quirk, aun que su madre no lo aprobaba del todo, pero no se quejaba de los resultados, además que ver a su papi Nashiro de esa manera con su hijo le recordaba mucho a cuando era pequeña juntos con sus otros 2 hermanos y los cuatro alfas que llamaban padres, lástima que todos los alfas de su papi hallan muerto.

Así los años pasaron, Inasa tenía un control decentemente alto de su quirk sin provocar ningún incidente o destrozo. Utilizaba su quirk en cosas diarias como le enseño su abuelo Nashiro, el que continuaba estando a su cargo casi todas las semanas debido a que sus padres obtuvieron asensos en sus debidos trabajo dejando aún menos tiempo para pasar con su entusiasta hijo, el cual nunca los criticaba gracias a las enseñanzas de su abuelo, él entendía que sus padres trabajaban con todo su "espirito ardiente" en sus trabajos y sería una ofensa para su familia si juzgara o criticara de mala manera a sus padres, así que trataba de ayudar como podía y felicitándolos y agraciando su ardua labor cada vez que volvía con ellos a casa. Sus padres realmente agradecían tener a Inasa como hijo, aun siendo gritón y apasionado como su abuelo Nashiro, lo amaban con todo su corazón.

Con el tiempo Inasa también se hiso cercano a muchos de sus primos que visitaban al Abuelo Nashiro, muchas veces le toco cuidar a los más pequeño y suele entretenerlos con trucos pequeños e inofensivos con su quirk. En temas académicos tenía buenas notas, no era un tonto, pero tampoco un genio, por eso se esforzaba mucho, no quería imaginar lo que le haría su querido abuelo si sacaba una mala nota en cualquiera que fuera la materia. Su abuelo podría ser cariñoso, pero algo loco, no golpeaba pero te daba tareas ridículas e imposibles de realizar, su tío le conto una vez que reprobó una materia en la escuela segundaria y el abuelo Nashiro lo arrastro de la oreja hacia el centro del patio de la escuela, a pie, _y eso que la escuela quedaba a un kilómetro de la casa,_ por mientras lo regaña a viva voz y le ordeno limpiar todos los baños de la escuela, además de los baños de las casas de sus familiares que estaban en su recorrido y para finalizar con los de su casa con su cepillo de dientes y que no podía utilizar la pierna derecha ni el brazo izquierdo, el director trato de detener su castigo en cuando los vio, pero termino acompañándolo en su castigo, el podre director desde entonces desarrollo una fobia las cucharas de palo.

Nadie era tan suicida ni idiota para desafiar a su abuelo Nashiro. Por tal motivo siempre trataba de esforzarse en las materias que no entendía o le eran difíciles.

Pero un miércoles, cuando tenía 10 años, amaneció con una fiebre tan alta que deliraba, le dolía la cabeza y los dientes como si estuviera siendo golpeado con bate en llamas. Vagamente proceso a su madre en la puerta de su cuarto, de la nada sintió que debía atacarla por invadir su espacio personas, escucho los gritos de su madre y los de su padre, pero se oían muy lejanos, se sentía muy débil y solo deseaba volver a dormir. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su nuca, junto con un grito desesperado de su padre, luego todo fue negro al negro, pero aun sentía que estaba en llamas.

Lo que realmente paso esa mañana es que Inasa había entrado en su primer celo. Su madre lo fue a ver ya que ni constataba para bajar a desayunar. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, noto que este sudaba a mares y poseía la mirada cristalina y desenfocada. Cuando trato de acercársele, su hijo salto de la cama de manera repentina y trataba de atacarla como si fuera un animal rabioso. Estaba tratando de defenderse de su propio hijo, cuando noto un olor como a madera después de una tormenta, era fuerte y atrayente a la misma ves. Ese olor la estaba haciendo débil, quería someterse su hijo se tranquilizaba, pero su instinto de madre la hizo reaccionar y le grito a su esposo por ayuda, este subió corriendo y gritando que estaba pasando, pero se quedó mudo al ver la escena, su esposa trataba de defenderse de los violentos ataques de su hijo descontrolado, a quien le estaba saliendo sangre de los labios.

De inmediato noto el mismo aroma que su esposa y recordó las advertencias del doctor sobre lo que sucedería en el primer celo de Inasa. Pidiendo perdón a su hijo se abalanzó sobre este logrando que su cabaza diera un fuerte golpe con la pared, dejándolo completamente noqueado. Ayudo a su esposa a levantarse, se percató que ella tenía múltiples heridas menores de rasguños en sus brazos y cara. Cuando vio a su hijo en ese estado no pudo más que llorar, pero su marido la sacudió con violencia para que reaccionara, le pidió que lo ayudara a buscar cualquier cosa para atar a Inasa para llevarlo de manera segura al hospital. Para que ayudaran a su hijo de manera segura.

Lo amarraron con múltiples cinturones, corbatas hasta con una cuerda de saltar para mantenerlo quieto o inmovilizado, lo cargaron y lo metieron en la parte trasera del auto de su padre. Condujeron lo más rápido que daba en auto hacia el hospital, temían lo que podría hacer Inasa si se despertaba antes que llegaran al hospital.

Cuando al fin llegaron al hospital en un récor de 15 minutos, aunque lo sintieron como horas; lograron que una enfermera y un doctor los ayudaran a sacar a Inasa que se había despertado por el frenazo que dio su padre al llegar al hospital. Cuando se le dijo al doctor que estaba lidiando con un celo muy temprano de un Alfa-A. Busco de inmediato en tipo especial de sedante que hacía que el individuo quede inmediatamente noqueado y sedado por unas cuantas horas, las suficientes para instalarlo en un cuarto especial donde seria puesto en intubación y constantemente sedado con un tipo de vacunar especialmente hecha para el primer celo de estos alfas, le mantendría en esa habitación por tres días, solo por precaución, ya el celo de estos alfas suele durar más que el promedio, es decir, que en vez de duran un día suelen durar de 2-3 días enteros pero el primero solo suele durar entre 30-45 Hrs.

Cuando Inasa se despertó en una cama de hospital conectado a unos tubos y maquinas, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, le dolía la garganta, los dientes, los dedos y la cabeza, lo único bueno que lo aliviaba era que ya no se sentía llamas en respecto a su cuerpo. Pero a su entorno, todo era demasiado blanco en esa pequeña habitación. Trato de sentarse, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía correas en las muñecas, abdomen, cintura y tobillos. Ese fue el desencadenante para su pánico. Empezó a moverse de manera descontrolada y como podía daba gritos llamando por ayuda y a sus padres.

Después de unos minutos su madre entro de sopetón al cuarto, donde se detuvo un momento en la puerta con obvia duda en su rostro, pero rápidamente se transformó en uno de euforia al ver como su hijo la llamaba. Se abalanzo hacia su hijo abrazándolo con mucha fuerza por mientras lo tranquilizaba y le besaba con mucho cariño su frente y mejillas. Su padre llego unos minutos después junto con el doctor que los atendía, mientras soltaba lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su hijo despierto abrazado por su esposa. El doctor calmo a la familia por mientras se encargaba de desatar a Inasa y desconectarle las intravenosas con cuidado para no dañarlo. Inasa aún estaba intranquilo con lo sucedido. Cuando estuvo totalmente libre de ataduras y agujas se les permitió a sus padres abrazarlo. Estuvieron unos minutos solo abrazándose hasta que el doctor les pidió su atención. El doctor le pidió al joven alfa lo último que recordaba, que síntomas sintió y como se encontraba ahora. Cuando Inasa termino de contestar a las preguntas del doctor, este se levantó para examinarle de manera general.

Explico que el dolor de dientes era porque su cuerpo forzó el crecimiento repentino de colmillos inmaduros junto con una nueva dentadura seminueva, es decir, mudo todos sus dientes de leche por una nueva dentadura, pero esta a su vez no era permanente, proceso de cambio por los dientes permanentes se daría entre los 17-21 años, les recomendó que cuando comenzara ese proceso fueran con un dentista para ver en tratamiento. Lo de la garganta era en efecto segundario de la intubación, necesitaba tomar mucho líquido y evitar hablar mucho durante unos días. El dolor de dedos era casi por lo mismo motivo que el de sus dientes, su cuerpo forzó la salida de unas uñas redáctales como los gatos, pero más afiladas que un cuchillo algo que caracteriza a los Alfa-A. Estas uñas se encuentran tres milímetros debajo de la uña normal solo aparecerían en momentos de alta excitación, tención e ira extrema. Y finalmente sobre lo del dolor de cabeza era una combinación del estrés, fiebre de su celo y el estado de sedación de forma constante, le receto unas pastillas para la migraña que debería tomar por unos cuantos días junto con unos buenos días de descanso casi absoluto.

Cuando el doctor termino con la explicación, la familia se tranquilizó mucho, nada de los que tenía Inasa era serio o que atentara contra su salud. El doctor guio a Inasa a un baño pequeño para que se aseara y cambiara la ropa del hospital que traía por su ropa normal, que habían traído con anterioridad sus padres para él. Una vez limpio, el doctor les dio la receta para las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza unos analgésicos para el dolor de dientes, juntos con los justificativos médicos donde se expresaba la necesidad que tenía Inasa de guardar reposo por nos días. Con eso la familia se retiro del hospital con un aura de tranquilidad a su alrededor. Para celebrar el alta de Inasa lo llevaron a su heladería favorita y le compraron una nueva figura de Endeavor. Para cuando llegaron a su casa un era temprano, en la puerta de la familia Yoarashi se encontraba el abuelo Nashiro esperándolos en una pose militar y una sonrisa que alcanzaba sus ojos. Cuando vio Inasa bajar del auto lo abrazo con fuerza, prometiéndole que él lo entrenaría ara fuera un alfa de bien.

Los padres Inasa se incomodaron un poco con la escena pero no contradijeron a Nashiro, no por nada el perteneció a la brigada de elite asesina del ejercito japones por mas de 50 años hasta su retiro, un gran logro para un omega quirkless que se enlisto cuando tenía apenas 16 años y el ejercito estaba desesperado por aumentar el numero de soldados en sus filas y modificaron casi todos sus reglamentos para aceptar diversas razas y omegas, algo que les benéfico mucho, porque resulto que los mejores soldados que obtuvieron en los próximos años fueron omegas, eran maquinas andantes de guerra y maestros estrategas para casi todo, y el que destaca sobre todos fue Nashiro, quien se convirtió en el primer omega de la historia del ejercito japones en ser nombrado líder de la brigada de elite asesina de su país y mantener su posición durante toda su estancia militar hasta su retiro.

Cuando todos entraron a la casa se encendieron las luces rebelando una fiesta sorpresa preparada por toda su familia con motivo de su alza del hospital. Muchos de sus primos menores lo felicitaron por ser un alfa, pero los que eran mayores y sus tíos le dieron el pésame, pues ellos tuvieron que hacer el entrenamiento de abuelo Nashiro para ser unos _"buenos alfas"_ que no abuzaran de su estatus ni su voz y no se volvieran arrogantes con el tiempo, además de unas clases de educación sobre cómo tratar a los omegas en los que estuvieran interesados aun si solo era una relación de una noche, esas clases eran de las mas vergonzosas pero ayudaron mucho con sus conquistas y a conseguir una relación estable con sus parejas. Le desearon mucha suerte al alfa más pequeño por el próximo entrenamiento infernal que se le venía encima.

El próximo año la vida de Inasa dio en vuelco de acontecimientos que marcaron su vida. El entrenamiento con su abuelo Nashiro era brutal, un ejemplo serán sus clases de etiqueta y filosofía del comportamiento humano por mientras hacía lagartijas con un solo brazo y con 50 kilos en la espalda, para _"una espalda recta y una cabeza de firme convicción"_ como decía su abuelo, si se equivocaba en las respuestas le daba comuna tiza en la frente.

En la escuela lo trataban diferente, sus maestros eran más cuidadosos en su alrededor y ahora no le pedían que bajara el volumen de su voz, sus antiguos amigos se alejaron de él y le decían que no serian sus secases, los chicos que antes se burlaban de Inasa de nada querían ser sus amigos, las chicas ahora no evitaban a Inasa, sino que se acercaban a al de manera amable, que Inasa le repugno por su falsedad. Inasa odio la escuela ese año. También hubo un evento que cambio la perspectiva de su héroe favorito para siempre.

En día tubo la suerte de presenciar a Endeavor capturar a un villano, cuando estuvo cerca de su héroe le pidió su autógrafo, mas este solo se negó a dárselo, lo empujo sin sutileza y le dijo que "no se interpusiera en su camino". Inasa se sintió traicionado por el comportamiento no heroico de Endeavor y desde entonces dejo de admirarlo para dar paso a un odio hacia Endeavor por arruinar su visión de los espíritus ardiente de los héroes. Solo sus padres y su abuelo sabían de ese incidente, así que vendió toda su mercancía de Endeavor o las regalo a sus primitos pequeños.

Con los años después de su presentación a Inasa se le hizo difícil interactuar con otras personas que no fueran su familia, pues estas se sentían intimidadas por el tono alto de voz de Inasa junto con su gran altura, asiendo que sobresaliera de los demás. También cada semana aun entrenaba con su abuelo para hacerle compañía a salta de amigos de su edad que no fueran sus primos, lo cual enorgullecía a su abuelo, que prefería a sus nietos haciendo algo productivo a hacer de vago con falsas amistades que no valían la pena. Cuando estaba por terminar la escuela le informaron a su familia que le darían una recomendación para la U.A. debido al potencial de su quirk que no debería ser ignorado. Su familia estaba feliz que su hijo estuviera un poco más cerca de cumplir sus sueños. Pero llegado el día de del examen especial para los recomendados algo sucedió que desistió su decisión de ir a la U.A.

En el examen para los recomendados vio que realmente eran pocos los que se ganaban el veneficio de una recomendación. Pero una persona le robo la atención, se trataba de un Hibrido de quimera entre un lince de las nieves y un jaguar, mucho gato para sus instintos, pero los mantuvo a raya con solo el pensamiento de su abuelo le haría si sabia que dejo que un instinto primitivo tomara una decisión sobre una persona por su raza, pero lo que le llamo la atención de la quimera felina era su gran uso de hielo. Aun sintió un mal presentimiento sobre la quimera, pero tubo la esperanza que se quitaría cuando se volvieran compañeros de clases. El examen solo consistía en una carrera de obstáculos donde se les permitían usar su quirk de la manera que quisieran, pero sin lastimar al resto de los participantes. Inasa corrió como loco y utilizaba su quirk para desviar los ataques de los demás, reutilizarlos, destruir los objetivos y impulsarse a la delantera. En la recta final solo estaban Inasa y Todoroki, pero Inasa iba a la cabeza y fue el primero en llegar a la meta dejando al beta Todoroki en 2do lugar.

Después de la carrera, Inasa se acercó a Todoroki y lo felicito por su gran manipulación de su quirk y la buena carrera que dieron, pero Todoroki lo refuto y le dijo que "eres una molestia, no interpongas en mi camino" al igual que hiso el padre de este hace años, lo que molesto mucho a Inasa, pues el solo trataba de ser amable con la quimera. Cuando llegaron los resultados el recibió la puntación mas alta del examen por lo tanto paso con éxito. Sin embargo, él lo rechazo la admisión en la U.A. por que sabia que si entraba estaría en el mismo curso que ese maldito quimera de Todoroki.

Por lo tanto, ya estaba haciendo los trámites para inscribirse en la Shiketsu Hight, que gozaba el mismo prestigio de la U.A. e irónicamente le quedaba mucho más cerca de su casa.

Cuando entre a la academia se sintió muy a gusto con el ambiente escolar, respeto y orgullo por su academia, tenían un código de honor interno y el uniforme le recordaba mucho a los uniformes militares, incluso tenían que llevar un gorro como en la milicia, algo muy agradable para el que estaba muy acostumbrado a las gorras y a un tratamiento militar en sus estudios gracias a su abuelo Nashiro. No logro hacer amigos con los primeros años, pero por lo menos se llevaba bien con ellos.

En unos de los entrenamientos de héroe se juntaron con los de 2dos años, donde era hacer una batalla de 1ros vs. 2dos, donde destaco por ser el único de los primeros en sobrevivir a la batalla y acabar con 2/3 de los de 2do. Cuando termino el ejercicio, el profesor heroico de los de 2do hablo con su profesor donde solicito que Inasa entrenara con los de 2do y no los de 1eros, ya que estaba limitando el poder de Inasa para que estuviera al nivel de sus compañeros que estaban bajo el nivel de entrenamiento y preparación de Inasa. Desde ese día entrenaba con los de 2do y desarrollaba movimientos más concentrados y poderosos con su quirk donde no estaba limitado por la falta de poder de sus compañeros de curso.

Durante los entrenamientos se hizo amigo de verdad de una hibrida alfa de zorro de las montañas y que irónicamente su quirk se trataba de hacer ilusiones, su nombre es Utsushimi Kemy, ella es muy relajada, directa y tiende a ser muy comunicativa. Ella fue discriminada en su infancia por la relación entre su raza y su quirk, muchas personas la trataban como si fuera el verdadero kitsune de las leyendas, algo que la deprimía pero que su cara nunca refleja. Cuando conoció a Inasa supo que debía hacerse amigo de él, pues el no temía decir lo que piensa en voz alta y le gustaba mucho su mentalidad de los "espíritus ardiente" y las "batallas al rojo vivo", le recordaba a las historias de uno de sus abuelos que fue militar y le contaba las historias sobre un omega bastante poderoso que solía decir cosas de ese estilo en sus días de milicia; su forma de interactuar le parecía muy graciosa y ella podía hablar con el sin sentirse como una tonta por sus temas de conversación poco serios, pero Inasa conversaba con ella a gusto sin criticarla o buscar algo a cambio. Inasa en verdad era un buen amigo y Inasa pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Así fueron los siguientes meses, tenia clases normales con los de 1ro, entrenaba con los de 2do, donde hizo un tipo de camarería con Mōra Nagamasa-sempai, un tipo cubierto de pelo que manipulaba a su antojo y era un hibrido alfa de Lebrel Afgano; pasaba tiempo con Kemy, entrenaba y estudiaba con su abuelo Nashiro y el resto del tiempo lo pasaba con su familia. Esa fue su rutina hasta que empezaron a seleccionar a los estudiantes que irían al examen provisional, donde si pasaban obtendrían una licencia temporal de héroe, que le permitía ser héroes en situaciones de emergencias. Solo los mejores estudiantes irían. Las pruebas de selección fueron un infierno para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero para Inasa que estaba más que acostumbrado a los ejercicios locos y sádicos de un exasesino militar, es decir su adorable abuelo Nashiro; esas pruebas fueron solo calentamientos para él, algo que dejo muy impresionados a los examinadores que alguien tan joven tuvieran tanta resistencia física como un militar de alto rango. Una semana antes del examen los resultados de quienes irían estaban listos, en total fueron seleccionados 20 estudiantes, que se dividirían en 5 grupos e irían a cinco centros de evaluación distintas, para lograr la mayor tasa de aprobados. Inasa estaba entre esos veinte estudiantes seleccionadas y era el único de los de 1ro en la lista.

Estaba tan orgulloso cuando les mostro la carta sus padres y a su abuelo que estaba llorando de la emoción al ver el progreso tan rápido de su nieto/aprendiz. Esa ultima semana a los estudiantes seleccionas se les dio clases extra de entrenamiento heroico, como deberían actuar en un rescate, como trabajar en equipo y la comunicación en este. Pero sobre todo que no deberían defraudar a la Academia Shiketsu.

Hoy era el examen de licencia, donde mostraría su capacidad de héroe con todo su esplendor, estaba tan emocionado que estaba creando mini tornados en sus manos, había desarrollado ese hábito para suprimir su emoción en lugares cerrados para no causar tanto caos como cuando niño. Su grupo estaba compuesto por su amiga Kemy que estuvo algo rara durante los últimos días, pero lo atribuyo al estrés del examen. También estaba Mōra-sempai con un estudiante con el que no se relacionaba en nada Shishikura Seiji, un hibrido omega de gato siamés y que tenia ojos rasgados, algo inusual para los híbridos gatos; quien poseía en quirk que convertía a las personas en albóndigas. Se la paso hablando con Kemy quien parecía en las nubes, Mora-sempai estaba hablando tranquilamente con su profesor a cargo de ellos y Shishikaru leía el código de la academia Shiketsu.

Cuando llegaron al su edificio correspondiente bajaron de manera ordenada, cuando se dirigían a la gran entrada del edificio vio un grupo de la UA High, la escuela que rechazo para no estar cerca del engendro de Endeavor. Pero al acercarse para saludar, _(entronarse y asustarlos, desafiando así al beta quimera gato)_ noto a una pequeña mota de color verde que traba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Era un lindo y adorable hibrido conejo o mejor dicho conejito por su tamaño, tenía sus largas y esponjosas orejas abajo que se camuflaban con su cabello verde a la perfección, cuando se fijó un poco más en él noto que poseía una cara fina pero rellenita de mofletes adornadas con unas lindas pecas que le recordaron de las galletas espolvoreadas de azúcar que le gustaban, unos grandes ojos verdes que le recordaban a los bosque a los que suele ir acampar con su familia en verano, unos labios como pétalos de flor de un tierno color rosa pálido.

Lamentablemente no pudo seguir observándolo y conversando con su grupo _(gritando un apasionado discurso sobre que los héroes deben apasionados en sus batallas al rojo vivo con su labor que debemos dar todo por eso)_ ya que la maestra del grupo se acercó a él y puso al lindo conejito fuera de su alcance visual. La maestra era un hibrido omega de gato negro domestico con apariencia desalineada, parecía que no hubiera dormido en días por sus notables ojeras y ojos rojos. Dicha maestra del grupo lo saludo y de inmediato lo interrogo sobre su escuela, que con orgullo respondió que era de Shiketsu High y que era de 1ro. Lo bueno que ese interrogatorio no duro mucho porque Mora-sempai lo fue a buscar para avisarle que se estaba quedando atrás y de paso se disculpo con la maestra del grupo de la U.A.

Cuando Inasa se retiraba para seguir a sus compañeros de escuela les deseo suerte a los de la U.A. Aunque Inasa quería ver un poco más a ese lindo conejito verde, tal vez si pasa la selección primaria tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él un poco sobre los héroes apasionantes que le gustaban, ese conejito era el único que parecía de acuerdo con su discurso sobre la pasión de los héroes.


	2. Capitulo II

Midoriya Izuku era un estudiante de la AU High con un fuerte pasado, desde que nació siempre lo trataron de como si fuera de cristal. Para un hibrido conejo era raro solo tener una cría, pero su madre Midoriya Inko, una hibrida omega conejo japones de color verde; tubo en desafortunado accidente en su juventud que afecto su fertilidad a tal grado que los doctores le dijeron que sus posibilidades de conceder de forma natural eran cercanas al cero por ciento. Pero eso a su esposo y pareja, Midoriya Hisashi, un hibrido alfa conejo de Belier holandés; no le importo eso cuando la conoció, solo le importo compartir su vida con esa linda mujer que lo salvo de ser atropellado por su imprudencia al cruzar la calle.

Por tal motivo cuando se enteraron de que Inko estaba embarazada se tomaron todas las precauciones posibles para un embarazo de alto riesgo. Todas esas precauciones valieron la pena el día 15 de Julio, cuando dio a luz a un pequeño rozado y chillón bebe con múltiples pecas en su cara y cuerpo. Inko y su esposo acompañaron el llanto de su pequeño milagro con alegría sin saber que dicha alegría no duraría por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Izuku tenía 3 años a Hisashi le ofrecieron un trabajo de alta categoría en el extranjero pero que no tenía pase para su esposa ni para su pequeño y dulce hijo, mas esta le alentó para que seguirá su sueño, que él podría mandar dinero y hablar por teléfono en las noches o cuando el pudiera, con renuencia Hisashi acepto el empleo.

Izuku los acompaño hasta el aeropuerto para despedir a su padre antes de abordar el avión. En su pequeña mente infantil creyó que su padre solo se iría por poco tiempo y que volvería pronto para seguir su tranquila vida en compañía de su padre cariñoso que le ayudaba con la tarea y enseñaba a escribir con prolijidad y su madre que cocinaba katsudon y jugaba con ellos a héroes y villanos. Solo eren ilusiones de un niño pequeño.

Al día siguiente cuando le conto a Kacchan, su mejor amigo que era un hibrido perro de raza pomerias; que su padre se había ido al extranjero a trabajar se burló de él diciendo que se había ido para no estar con un Deku como él. Al principio solo fueron comentarios con el único propósito de burlarse de él, pero sin malicia y no lo mencionaba muy a menudo. Pero cuando cumplió 4 años y fue diagnosticado como quirkless su vida escolar se volvió un infierno. Kacchan lo molestaba con comentarios hirientes sobre su falta de poder y la ausencia de su padre. Cada día llegaba a llorar sobre el regazo de su madre por mientras esta le acariciaba las orejas y le consolaba con cariño por mientras prometía llamar a su padre en la noche. Hisashi los llamaba cada noche y hablaban mínimo un hora y máximo 3 por la diferencia de horario. Pero cuando se enteró del estado quirkless de su hijo y del acoso escolar por parte de su esposa programo de inmediato unas vacaciones para visitarlos y pedirle a Inko que cambiara de escuela a Izuku el próximo año.

Con los años ese fue un ciclo, Hisashi visitaba su familia 3 o 4 veces al año si podía, mimando a su hijo y esposa con todo su atención y regalos del extranjero para compensar su falta presencia durante el resto del año. Inko tenía que cambiar a su hijo cada año de escuela por el acoso escolar que provocaba su condición quirkless, el acoso disminuyo cuando se presentó como omega a los 12 años, provocando que muchos de sus matones se detuvieran con sus agresiones físicas hacia él y empezaran a evitarlo, pues el olor que emanaba de Izuku era tan suave y tranquilo que les hacía imposible lastimarlo sin que sus instintos los castigaran por dañar a un ser que tenía un fulgor de madre. Cuando tenía 15 años coincidió de escuela con Kacchan, que sorpresa se llevó cuando lo encontró en su nuevo salón de clases. Kacchan resulto ser también un omega, pero sin saber Izuku destruyo el engaño de Katsuki, que trataba de camuflar su olor natural lo suficiente para oler como un beta, pero Izuku lo saludo con entusiasmo felicitándolo por ser un omega poderoso, lo que sorprendió de mala forma a Katsuki que había logrado engañar a sus compañeros de clase y profesores que él era un beta porque creía que los omegas eran débiles y él no era débil.

La confesión de Izuku provoco una reacción de shock en sus nuevos compañeros que creyeron el engaño de Bakugou por años. Ese año la vida escolar de Izuku fue un verdadero infierno sin descanso orquestado por su antiguo amigo de la infancia Bakugou Katsuki, que sin querer había revelado su mayor secreto, su propia naturaleza.

**_Un día decisivo cambio toda su vid_**a.

Ese día había sido como siempre, levantarse, darse una ducha rápida, vestirse con el uniforme, desayunar con su madre, lavarse los dientes, despedirse de su madre, soportar a sus compañeros de escuela que lo miraban con desprecio y asco, aguantar los insultos susurrados a su persona, los golpes de Katsuki. Pero todo empeoro cuando el profesor de turno repartía los papeles de las escuelas para las que queríamos entrar, delatando a Izuku de su intención de ir a UA High al igual que Bakugou. La reacción de este fue volátil y violenta hacia Deku, volcó el pupitre de Izuku y le grito insultos en la cara, el profesor lo regaño y le ordeno volver a su lugar.

Después de clases Katsuki lo acorralo en su escritorio, destruyo su diario de héroes NO.16, una de las cosas de las que lo enorgullecían porque su padre cada vez que lo visitaba lo alagaba por su ingenio y habilidad de análisis compleja con solo saber originalmente una pequeña porción de información visual, algo que según su padre: "Son más valiosas e importantes que los quirks".

Katsuki no estando conforme con solo destruir uno de los tesoros de Izuku, lo lanza por la ventana diciendo que debería lanzarse del tejado rezando para que en la próxima vida tengo un quirk para dejar de ser un inútil en la sociedad. Eso dejo a nuestro conejito perplejo y con voluntad tambaleándose, dejo el salón de forma tranquila dirigiéndose al estanque de peces donde había caído su preciado diario, lo recogió con desgano del agua con lágrimas saliendo de sus lindos ojos que han experimentado mucha crueldad para alguien tan amable como él.

Se queda parado al frente del estanque abrazando su diario con fuerza como si fuera lo único que lo mantuviera cuerdo. Por su mente pasaban un montón de imágenes al azar con diferentes escenarios y personas diciéndole que dejara su sueño de ser héroe, los insultos que recibió por su condición, el prejuicio que tuvo que experimentar debido a ser un hibrido conejo, los que deberían por naturaleza buscaban ocupaciones más tranquilas o relacionadas con la agricultura, algo que nunca le llamo la atención. Pero su mente se detiene en un recuerdo en específico.

Era una noche de invierno y su padre estaba de visita cundo tenía 13 años. Estaban todos acurrucados en el sofá viendo una maratón de películas de héroes, una de las películas que pasan es una de un hombre sin poderes multimillonario que se construye un traje que le permite ser un superhéroe. La miro con mucha emoción y cando termino se abalanzó sobre su padre y le pregunto que si él podría hacer lo mismo.

-No, nunca podrás ser un héroe como Iron Man. - Lo dijo con tanta seriedad que dejo en shock a su familia. Al ver la reacción de ellos, sonrió con un poco de burla. - Tu no necesitas un traje robótico para ser un héroe Izu-chan. Tú ya tienes tu ingeniosa mente, la voluntad y la motivación de un verdadero héroe. Mi linda colita dulce, tú, para tu madre y para mí ya eres un héroe que hace resplandecer cada día con alegría.- Termina diciendo con calma por mientras abrazaba los otros dos con fuerza para demostrar lo mucho que los quiere.- No me importa lo que diga el mundo de tus sueños tu madre y yo te apoyaremos, porque eres nuestro héroe.- Dice con devoción a su hijo mirándolo a los ojos sin parpadear, con una dulce sonrisa para después besarle las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas de alegría y hace lo mismo con su esposa que lo mira como si fuera algo sagrado.

Después apagaron la televisión y Hisashi los llevo al dormitorio principal donde se acostaron y tuvieron una conexión familiar durante toda la noche.

Ese recuerdo lo hizo reaccionar de golpe. No debería pensar en suicidarse, debería pensar en cómo llegar a cumplir sus sueños, como hacer feliz a sus padres, que debe ser fuerte, que debe luchar por sus sueños. No en tonterías que digan sus matones. Mucho menos matones omegas.

Con esos pensamientos en mente se pone en marcha hacia su hogar, para estar con su madre lo antes posible. Decide tomar un atajo debajo de un puente donde es atacado por un villano de limo y salvado por su héroe favorito, All Might, quien además de que le autografió su diario. Estaba tan emocionado de encontrarse con su héroe y desesperado por una repuesta positiva a su pregunta que por instinto se colgó de la pierna de All Might cuando este salto para alejarse. Terminaron en tejado al azar donde se reveló la verdadera forma anoréxica de All Might, este le confió su secreto a Izuku y el conejito le hizo la pregunta.

\- ¿Puedo ser un héroe como tú? ¿Aun siendo un conejo y un quirkless? - Pregunto con ovio nerviosismo y con la cabeza gacha. Temblando ligeramente en frente de la repuesta de su idol.

-En la primera de lo de tu raza no importa para un verdadero héroe. - dijo con tranquilidad, rascando su oreja de Golden retivel, viendo que el temblor del joven en frente de él se relajaba un poco. - Pero respecto a la segunda, me temo que debo decirte que no. No puedes ser un héroe sin quirk, es demasiado peligro para ti. Deberías olvidar ese sueño tan peligroso, también puedes ser un oficial de policía, aunque todos los vean de los que limpian después el rastro de los villanos, son un pilar para la comunidad. - Por mientras decía eso se levantaba con cuidado y se daba la vuelta en dirección a la puerta del tejado para descender y salir del edificio sin mirar las lágrimas que provoco en el lindo conejito.

Después de que All Might le dijera algo que ya sabía pero que esperaba algo diferente de él, pero anoto su consejo de ser oficial de policía. No eran exactamente héroe, pero lidiaban con asuntos que los héroes olvidan lidiar, como violencia doméstica, desapariciones, violaciones, etc. Eran como héroes anónimos de la comunidad. Era una buena elección.

De camino a casa otra vez, se encontró con una multitud, se acercó para saber lo que pasaba. El villano de limo había escapado y tenía a un rehén, y ese rehén era Bakugou, quien tenía una mirada de desesperación, esa mirada que nunca pensó que Katsuki podría hacer. Se sintió culpable de que All Might haya perdido al villano por su culpa y vio con nerviosismo de que ninguno de los héroes hacia algo además de controlar a la multitud.

Izuku noto que lo único solido en el villano eran sus ojos, por lo tanto, su punto débil. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia el villano, le dio de inmediato en los ojos con su mochila bien amarrada para que no se soltara las cosas que contenía, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, haciendo que soltara de inmediato a Katsuki por el dolor. Le dio otro golpe en los ojos en tal ángulo que salieron volando del cuerpo de limo a una gran distancia, dándole así la oportunidad de sacar a Katsuki del peligro por mientras el villano reorganizaba su cuerpo en dirección hacia sus ojos. Los héroes se quedaron en shock al ver tal muestra de valentía o de estupidez de parte del joven conejo, pero reaccionaron cuando de la nada apareció All Might para dar el golpe final al villano de limo que hizo que cambiara el clima. Los héroes de inmediato alabaron a Bakugou por su increíble quirk y regañaron a Izuku por hacer esa tontería.

-¿Tontería, payasada?, ¿Le estas llamando "tontería" a salvar una vida?- Se escucha decir en voz alta haciendo que los héroes que estaban regañando al conejito se detuvieron en seco al ver al que dijo eso, no era otro más que All Might que se dirigía en su dirección con paso lento pero firme sin importarle la multitud que se generaba a su alrededor.- Ese joven logro algo que ustedes tuvieron hacer. Salvar una vida a manos de un villano. Ese niño salto hacia el peligro sin ayuda y logro que ese villano soltara al rehén y ponerlo a salvo. Ese joven es el verdadero héroe de esta escena.- Dice con calma pero sin su semblante alegre, si no con uno de seriedad que asusto y extraño a los presentes de la escena, pero el más sorprendido era Izuku, al ver que All Might se redactaba de sus antiguas palabras en el edificio de forma indirecta para él, además de que detuviera su humillación publica y lo pusiera bajo un nuevo foco para los de su alrededor, aunque a su vez dejo en ridículo a los demás héroes de la escena.- Felicidades y gracias joven por tu labor heroica el día de hoy, salvaste una vida. Espero que en futuro seas un gran héroe. - Termina de decir por mientras se inclina ante el en una muestra de agradecimiento. Eso dejo en shock otra vez a las personas de su alrededor, pero para Yagi no le importo. Ese joven quirklees le mostro que estaba equivocado respecto a su creencia hipócrita y auto despreciativa que tenia de el mismo por no poder hacer nada por su maestra. Le recordó a él mismo de joven, pero este chico si tenía cerebro y mucho. Después buscaría al joven cuando se deshaga de la prensa. Él ya había encontrado al nuevo portador de su poder.

Con esa felicitación y agradecimiento de All Minght enfrente de tantas personas y además grabada por la prensa se sintió como gelatina mal hecha, por poco no se desmalla de la impresión del repentino giro de acontecimientos en tan corco plazo. Pero correspondió la inclinación por agradamiento a All Might. Luego de eso se formó un borrón movimientos, los paramédicos de la escena lo revisaron de manera superficial y lo dejaron ir, los demás héroes de la escena lo ignoraron por completo, debido a que fueron regaños de forma pública por el N.1 de los héroes que les daño gravemente el orgullo, así que se fue de manera rápida y tranquila hacia su casa, con las energías y esperanzas renovadas y más altas que nunca. Casi llegando a casa fue interceptado por Bakugou.

-No te creas mucho, maldito Deku. No me salvaste de nada. - Dice con rabia por mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. - No sé porque All Might te felicito, eso fue estúpido de su parte. Pero déjame recordarte algo. - Dijo acercándose de manera amenazante a Izuku. - Tú no eres un héroe y NUNCA LO SERAS. ¡SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA ESCORIA DE DEKU! - Remarca la última frase con odio y con un golpe al estómago en el pequeño conejito que lo deja de rodillas. Luego se aleja del conejito con asco y se dirige a su propia vivienda donde la maltita de su vieja lo regañaría y lo golpearía como castigo por haberle gritado a Deku en clases. Maldito profesor que lo acuso con su madre. Esa vieja quería a Deku más que a su propio hijo, todos siempre preferían a Deku por ser un omega perfecto y adorable, no lo querían a él, un omega que negaba y despreciaba su propia naturaleza.

De nuevo solo Izuku se levantó con cuidado, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, el ya no escucharía a Bakugou, él se convertiría en un héroe como lo dijo All Might. Cuando gira en la esquina opuesta a la dirección en las que se fue Bakugou sale de manera sorpresiva All Might en su forma grande.

-Joven Midoriya lo he estado buscando para conversar de algo en usted. - De repente escupe un chorro de sangre por la boca y cambia a su forma flaca. Preocupando un poco al joven conejo. - Vengo a redactarme de las palabras que dije en aquel tejado y disculparme por la rudeza de antes, pero reafirmo las que dije cuando salvaste a ese estudiante. Con eso no solo demostraste que mi posición estaba equivocada, sino que también te hace digno de heredar mi poder. Podrás obtener mi quirk, serás el mejor héroe de todos si aceptas el desafío. - dice con convicción y deseo que el joven conejito acepte el trato.

Izuku lloro de alegría y acepto el trato. Ese día fue en que su vida cambio para siempre para bien, los meses de entrenamiento, las lágrimas de sus padres al ver crecer con rapidez su convicción, los matones de ya no le molestaban desde que vieron como rescato a Bakugou del villano de limo y la felicitación en vivo del N.1 hacia su persona; eso a su vez Bakugou perdió la admiración y fanatismo de la mayoría de sus compañero y profesores que tenían hacia él y su quirk lo empezaron a tratar como a un estudiante normal y no como a alguien caído del cielo y eso no le gusto.

El entrenamiento de Izuku era duro y sacrificado, pero no se quejaba ni se arrepentía de nada, daba lo mejor de sí para mejorar cada día más. Logro el cometido de su entrenamiento, limpiar una playa basurero, un mes antes de lo previsto. Recibió el One For All comiendo un cabello asqueroso, pero valió la pena, recibió advertencias de Yagi sobre las consecuencias del OFA si lo concentraba en un solo punto, que tratara de distribuir el poder en todo su cuerpo antes de golpear algo.

Yagi se aseguró de explicarse de manera correcta o si no su querido gato negro lo dejaría en atinencia y le arrancaría los ojos si veía que su futuro estudiante se lastimaba de manera innecesaria. Shota era aterrador cuando se enojaba y más si era por culpa de su estupidez. En ese mes de sobra se esforzó en hacer ejercicios de karate para distribuir de manera correcta su poder sin poner en riesgo sus huesos, pero termino con un brazo roto en la primera semana haciendo que su madre lo llevara al hospital y descubriera que su hijo desarrollo un quirk, estaba tan sorprendida y emocionada de que su pequeño bebe pudiera cumplir sus seños que lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que el doctor temió que asfixiara a su hijo pero este le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo. Esa noche llamaron a Hisashi para contarle la gran noticia, él estaba tan sorprendido que se cayó de la silla de donde estaba sentado, les prometía ir lo más pronto que pudiera para felicitarlo como correspondía, por mientras le envió en regalo que disfrutaría mucho tanto su hijo como su esposa.

Cundo llego el día del examen de la AU podía controlar un 4% del OFA sin romperse ni los ligamentos ni los huesos, un gran avance para solo un mes de entrenamiento. En la entraba conoció a una linda chica beta hibrida de gato café, era tan mona que fueron conversando hasta la sala del examen escrito. Ese examen fue pan comido para nuestro conejito y su increíble mente analítica. Lo que lo ponía nervioso era el examen físico, trataba de escuchar la información de Present Mic, pero sin darse cuenta empezó a murmurar sobre los diferentes tipos de mecanismos de los robots para vencerlos, un chico de cabello azul con lentes interrumpió a Present Mic sobre el cuarto robot y de paso regaño de manera grosera a nuestro conejito. Eso no le gustó mucho al hibrido de guacamaya.

-Respecto a lo del cuarto robot, se llama Punto Zero, no vale nada así que les recomiendo que lo eviten. Si no me hubieras interrumpido lo habría dicho junto con el resto de la explicación. Se que están nerviosos, pero eso no justifica tratar a los demás participante de manera grosera, joven, cada uno sabe cómo manejar su nerviosismo. - Dijo con un poco de reproche al hibrido de dóberman y calmando al resto de los participantes que tenían nervios por la próxima parte el examen, nuestro conejito le agradeció en su cabeza al héroe del micrófono por la defensa contra esa humillación.

En la espera para entrar al campo de examinación, vio a Uraraka y la saludo para que lo viera, pero el mismo chico peli azul lo interrumpió de nuevo y lo volvió a regañar de manera grosera, pero Uraraka había llegado donde Izuku y detuvo el injustificado regaño hacia su nuevo amigo y fue ella quien regaño esta vez al peli azul por ser grosero con quien trataba de animarla para quitarle los nervios. Iida se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata por traición de los nervios. Se alejo de ellos de manera silenciosa para ocultar su vergüenza. Cuando Present Mic dio la señal e inicio Izuku arrastro a Uraraka para empezar de inmediato, dejando sorprendidos a los demás participantes, ellos creyeron que los iban a llamar la atención, pero Present Mic les grito para que el examen ya había comenzado y que ellos se estaban quedando atrás.

Izuku sacando provecho de su velocidad y agilidad natural de conejo destruía robots de 1 y 2 puntos y uno que otro de 3, además de ayudar a algunos participantes con sus heridas y ponerlos a salvo. Cuando está por terminar el examen ya llevaba un total de 57 puntos de robots. Con eso debería ser suficiente pues no quedaban muchos robots. De la nada empezó a templar.

Era el robot Punto Zero, esa cosa era enorme. Estaba por imitar a los demás a huir, pero escucho a alguien pidiendo ayuda, se dirigió de inmediato de donde venia los gritos de ayuda, tubo que esquivar a muchos competidores que le gritaban que olvidara los gritos y huyera, Izuku desde luego los ignoro a favor de ayudar a un herido. Cuando al fin llego se dio cuenta que era Uraraka que estaba atrapada debajo de una pila de escombros. Trato de liberarla, pero ella tenía una pierna rota y no podía moverse mucho a causa del dolor, sin contar que el Punto Zero se dirigía a su dirección. Izuku tomo una decisión arriesgada, derrotar al Punto Zero.

Salto en zic-zac entre los edificios para ganar potencia y cuando el robot estuvo a su alcance, dio un soltó en dirección a la cabeza con el puño en alto utilizando el 40% de su poder, aunque eso significara romperse el brazo lo haría para salvar a su amiga de ser aplastada por ese enorme montón de chatarra andante. El golpe de Izuku no solo le destrozo la cabeza al enorme robot, sino que también medio cuerpo.

El conejito caía junto con los escombros del robot con un brazo totalmente destrozado de un horrendo color morado y rojo, pero logro girar para empezar a saltar sobre los escombros para estabilizarse y llegar a un punto estable para aterrizar, logro su cometido, pero no sin romperse el tobillo derecho por la brutal caída. En ese momento se dio la señal que el examen había terminado y se alegró que su amiga ya estuviera a salvo gracias a un grupo de ayudante del establecimiento. Su alegría aumento al ver a la Chica de Recuperación sanado a los heridos, cuando fue su turno fue regañado por ella por su condición al excederse con su poder. Lo sano con un beso que lo dejo muy cansado y se dirigió hacia Uraraka para saber cómo se encontraba. Se alivio cuando la encontró completamente sana, se retiraron del establecimiento juntos e intercambiaron números de teléfono para seguir en contacto.

En los días que siguieron al examen Izuku no dejo de entrenar en diferentes formas (trotar, flexiones, pankur, algunos movimientos de baile, también probaba su flexibilidad al extremo, etc.) para probar sus límites y así maximizar los daños que pueda causar su poder. Continuo en contacto con Uraraka y salían de vez en cuando para divertirse. También su padre estaba de visita por unas semanas que aprovecharon al máximo con él y los regalos que trajo del extranjero para ellos. A las dos semanas pasadas el examen le llego una carta de UA Hight.

Su madre se tuvo que levantar del sofá donde estaban los tres, para atender el llamado de la puerta, arreglándose la falda en el camino, cuando vio que era de la UA Hight dirigida a su hijo cerró la puerta de un golpe y corrió a la sala de estar donde tropezó al entrar de manera abrupta, haciendo que su hijo deje de mamársela a su padre para ayudar a su madre, pero no fue necesario, ella se levantó de un salto.

\- ¿¡Adivinen que llego ¡?. - Dice sin importarle que su hijo aun tuviera rastros de semen alrededor de su boca, era lo habitual cuando estaban juntos. No era nada raro que los híbridos conejos practicaran el incesto, más si eran una familia con un solo alfa. Era tan común para ellos que la mayoría de las noches hacían tríos con múltiples juguetes sexuales de diversos tamaños y formas, incluso durante el día normalmente madre e hijo llevaban consoladores dentro de sus partes bajas para mantener la calentura raya. - ¡Miren, miren, miren! Al fin llego tu carta mi cielo. - Saltaba de un lado para el otro sin parar por la emoción. Su hijo pronto la acompaño con su frenesí de alegría, por mientras Hisashi se levantaba aun con la polla erguida mientras se lamia los dedos de la mano izquierda que anteriormente estuvieron dentro de la vagina de su esposa, para tomar la carta de su esposa con facilidad debido a su gran altura y movió a los dos al sofá para abrir la carta.

Ya en el sofá abrieron la carta de donde salió un pequeño aparato que dejaron en la mesa y de inmediato empezó a transmitir un holograma de All Might, que sorprendió a la familia, el holograma le explico los puntos de cada examen, en el escrito tubo 100/100 y en la parte física: 57 puntos de villanos, 23 puntos de rescate y 100 puntos de héroe por salvar a su amiga del Punto Zero; llegando a esa parte se reprodujo la grabación de su batalla con el robot, lo que casi desmayo a sus padres por el susto, Izuku les había omitido esa parte. El holograma continuo con su discurso diciendo que estaba en el 1er lugar de los ingresados con 180 puntos totales. "Bienvenido al curso de héroes joven Midoriya". Así termino la reproducción de del holograma.

La familia Midoriya estaba llorando de la alegría al ver que su pequeño estaba dando su primer paso para ser un héroe, pero eso no lo salvaría de su castigo por haber ocultado tal información sobre el origen de las cicatrices de su brazo derecho. Ese día Izuku estuvo entre el cielo y el infierno por todas las cosas que le hicieron sus padres.

Desde ese día el tiempo paso volando, su padre tuvo que volver al trabajo y no tendría otras vacaciones hasta Navidad. Siguió entrenando, pero también se puso a estudiar por adelantado los temas de algunas asignaturas de su horario, también convenció a Uraraka que entrenara un poco y de vez en cuando estudiaban juntos. Llego su primer día de clases, la prueba del profesor Aizawa donde un niño pervertido termino expulsado por ser el último de la lista. Se hizo amigo de Iida quien se disculpó con ellos por su actitud en el examen, felicito a nuestro conejito por haber sabido de la parte secreta del examen.

Bakugou no estuvo nada feliz con su presencia, pero tuvo que callarse. A él lo habían ido a visitar una semana antes que iniciaran las clases con una advertencia al descubrir su historial de violencia hacia Deku y la tendencia a falsear sobre su género, solo tenía dos straik en su estancia en la U.A. sobre acoso escolar y estaba fuera de la academia. Mitsuki estaba feliz que alguien por fin le pusiera un alto a su hijo en la escuela que les agradeció mucho por eso.

El ataque de los villanos en la U.S.J., donde se presentó un villano hibrido de ciervo alvino omega como líder del ataque, donde daño de gravedad a su profesor, pero All Might logro salvar el día (ese mismo día descubrió que su maestro y su profesor eran pareja).

El festival deportivo donde se hizo amigo de Todoroki-kun cuando este le rebelo su pasado con su padre (El 1er lugar fue para Todoroki, Izuku obtuvo el 2do lugar y Bakugou el 3ro, aunque no estaba tan enojado pues estaba empezando a salir con Kirishima, un hibrido alfa husky y este lo iba a consolar por no sacar el primer lugar).

Las pasantías donde mejoro su táctica con Gran Torino (el cual lo felicito por tener una gran mente y saber entrenar de manera segura, no como su inútil aprendiz además de alabar su nombre de héroe "Kuikkusumairu" , porque el conejito lograba hacer que la gente sonriera con facilidad y esas sonrisas se contagiaban".), su pelea con el Asesino de Héroes, Stain (quien resultó ser un hibrido alfa de león negro, uno de los pocos que quedan en la actualidad), donde ayudo a su amigo Iida para que no se matera y de paso le hizo ver que sus ideas de venganza eran estúpidas; junto con la ayuda de Todoroki y su padre, Endeavor, lograron derrotar a Stain, pero Izuku en una distracción fue capturado por un nomu volador y salvado de improviso por Stain quien lo reconoció como un verdadero héroe, después de eso lo encerraron y no supo nada más de él. (Lo cual fue bueno, pues ese evento dejo a nuestro pequeño conejito con un enamoramiento "menor" por Stain, estuvo muchas semanas masturbándose como poseso imaginando que era ese gran alfa león quien lo poseía con violencia).

El campamento con el grupo de las Pussycat, donde sus instintos lo llevo a tratar de formar un vínculo con el cachorro de gato montés llamado Izumi Kota. El ataque de los villanos al campamento (donde con mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio logro vencer al villano juey llamado Musculas para poder salvar a Kota), el secuestro de Bakugou por la Liga de Villanos. El rescate de este en manos de los profesionales, la batalla de All Might contra All For One. Donde se reveló el secreto de All Minght a costa de vencer a su enemigo jurado. Señalando con su dedo hacia el nuevo portador del One For All. Su reconciliación de amistad con Katsuki.

El entrenamiento para la licencia de héroe y el día tan esperado del examen de licencia provisional de héroe había llegado.

Lamentablemente no pudo seguir observándolo y conversando con su grupo _(gritando un apasionado discurso sobre que los héroes deben apasionados en sus batallas al rojo vivo con su labor que debemos dar todo por eso)_ ya que la maestra del grupo se acercó a él y puso al lindo conejito fuera de su alcance visual. La maestra era un hibrido omega de gato negro domestico con apariencia desalineada, parecía que no hubiera dormido en días por sus notables ojeras y ojos rojos. Dicha maestra del grupo lo saludo y de inmediato lo interrogo sobre su escuela, que con orgullo respondió que era de Shiketsu High y que era de 1ro. Lo bueno que ese interrogatorio no duro mucho porque Mora-sempai lo fue a buscar para avisarle que se estaba quedando atrás y de paso se disculpo con la maestra del grupo de la U.A.

Cuando Inasa se retiraba para seguir a sus compañeros de escuela les deseo suerte a los de la U.A. Aunque Inasa quería ver un poco más a ese lindo conejito verde, tal vez si pasa la selección primaria tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con él un poco sobre los héroes apasionantes que le gustaban, ese conejito era el único que parecía de acuerdo con su discurso sobre la pasión de los héroes.


End file.
